Cloud Cuckooland
You are either inside a twisted child's cartoon or, more likely, the cacaphony of silliness with the wonderfully vertigo-inducing view of the Isle o' Hags below that is aptly named Cloud Cuckooland. To find the bubble necessary to enter Cloud Cuckooland, one must search a crack in the Wasteland of the Isle o' Hags. The soundtrack for Cloud Cuckooland incorporates melodies from the soundtracks of several past areas in Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie, including Spiral Mountain. It also looks like world 15 of Super Mario 64 on the Jiggywiggy Challange. It also ought to be noted that this is the only level in the game (barring Cauldron Keep and Spiral Mountain) that isn't interconnected to any other levels. This is for obvious reasons due to the fact that Cloud Cuckooland is high above in the clouds and can only be accessed back to the Isle o' Hags via the bubble. Points of Interest *strawberry Jelly Castle *Blue Mumbo Skull(EVIL) *Red Mumbo Skull *Central Cavern *Pot of Gold *Garbage Bin *Cheese Wedge *Zubbas' Nest *pooping in the toilet Moves Learned * Sack Pack * pooping in toilet action! * none Collectibles Jiggies #'Defeat Mingy Jongo:' In one of the 2 Skulls in this world, one contains Mumbo, and one contains the impostor, Mingy Jongo. Mingy Jongo is found in the skull with a Jinjo in the lower area, and Mumbo is found in the skull with a Minjo in the lower area. It is randomly decided which Skull contains Mingy Jongo when Banjo and Kazooie first enter Cloud Cuckooland (though it seems to ALWAYS be the first one you enter). #'Beat Mr. Fit:' Mr. Fit, an aardvark wearing a jogging suit, is going to test you to see if you can beat him. First, he's behind the world entrance next to a large structure. You have to jump over the bar (head across to the main area and dig up a pair of Springy Step Shoes with the Bill Drill. While you're digging stuff up, dig up 2 seeds that you'll need later. Grab them and then use the flower to shoot you back over, so you can hurry over and jump the bar. Next, Fit is above the red Mumbo skull. You'll need one of the seeds now to make a Vine to Mr. Fit. Go there as Banjo, and then when the race starts, use the Sack Pack to take the narrow path. The final test, is a foot race. Now transform in Kazooie and then follow the path up (the path near the Claw Clamber Footprints ) to the top of the Central Cavern to the blue cave exit. But before you step through, continue along the narrow path to a little nook with some Turbo Trainers. Now, run outside to race Mr. Fit and finally get the Jiggy. #'Inside the Trash Can:' Get Kazooie and fly/Glide to the Trash Can. Step on the switch and head inside. Guffo the can tells you to clear the Can of germs. Run around using the Wing Whack and you should win it. Alternatively, pick a strategic spot and switch to first-person view, then fire eggs at the germs. Dragon Kazooie's infinite supply of Fire Eggs is very useful here. #'Inside the Pot of Gold:' Get Mumbo and head back to the Central Cavern. Follow the cliff path right, up and above to the blue cave exit. Now, on Mr. Fit's Running Track, follow it forward and to the right, to the Mumbo Pad across from the Pot O' Gold. Use the Rain Dance spell to extend a rainbow bridge (and get the After The Storm Achievement on XBLA). Take Mumbo back home then head back inside the Central Cavern. The easiest way is to Backflip over the left side wall then exit out the greeny/aqua cave door to get to the Rainbow/Switch. Once there, trip the swtich, hurry across and enter. The platform in the middle has 4 eggs around it. Shoot the respective eggs into each hole to start the challenge. Using Rapid-Fire Eggs, shoot the Jiggies that line up on the wall (you have to hit 90 to win). #'The Zubba's Nest:' Change into the Bee and fly to the top of the world. A statue of a Zubba holding a target is at the top. Shoot it, and then quickly shoot it 20 more times to enter the Zubba Nest. The Zubbas have you shoot Zubbas to get points, winning you the Jiggy as a reward. #'Defeat All the Eyeball Plants:' Grunty planted four Eyeballus Jiggium Plants around the world. Get the Bee and then shoot the flowers, each passing a Jiggy on to the other. One plant is near George Ice Cube, another is on the side of a large pool of water, another is above the red Mumbo skull, and the last one is below the Cheese Wedge. Only when all four are destroyed can you claim the Jiggy. #'Inside the Cheese Wedge:' From the Central Cavern, Split into Banjo and head directly in front of you out the blue cave exit to Mumbo's Blue Skull. Climb the nearby Vine, Sack Pack or just jump really, across the path to the Floater. Assuming you've already hatched the egg, continue on to the other side. If not, pop back as Kazooie and Hatch the Floater. You'll find a patch of dirt in need of a seed. (...the seeds are buried back at the first entrance, you will find them by using the Bill Drill.) Then, to make the Vine grow, perform Mumbo's Rain Dance. (See 'Inside The Pot O' Gold' for more info.) With the Vine ready, head up and into the Cheese Wedge as Banjo. Use the Sack Pack and hop onto a spiky platform that floats down. Drop onto a ledge in the far back area, and then use the Sack Pack to head through a small hole, where you find a Jiggy. Move quickly; the air inside the Cheese Wedge is toxic. #'Inside the Jelly Castle:' As Banjo, and from the Split-Pad in the Central Cavern, head straight out the cave door in front of you and you should be at the blue Mumbo Skull. Climb the Vine on the left, then use the flower that is right next to the Vine to shoot you to the Jelly Castle. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get into the Castle and get the Jiggy. #'Find Superstash's Combination:' Superstash, a safe in the Central Cavern, has lost his combination. He hid the 4 numbers in small holes (only accessible with a Clockwork Kazooie Egg). The first hole is down on its own ledge by the water near where George Ice Cube was. The second is on a ledge above Superstash, simply move the Kazooie Egg through the red tunnel. The third is at the top of the Central Cavern but the entrance is outside at the top of the mountain on a red platform. The last one is in a hole behind the Trash Can. #'Canary Mary's Rematch:' Outside Wumba's Wigwam is a small mechanical mouse, where Canary Mary is waiting for a rematch. She's a lot faster than when she was in Glitter Gulch Mine, annoyingly so. The trick is to stay on her tail, as she only speeds up dramatically when you are in too close to her. So wait it out, plod along then just blitz the button and pass her on the last stretch. Jinjos *In the central cavern. Reach him by gliding as Kazooie, or shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg up there to save time. *In Mingy Jongo's skull *In Humba's tent *In the cheese *Inside the trash can, on top of the Snacky Fatty Chocs cookie box. Shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg up there and save time. Extra Honeycombs * Bill Drill the spots at the start of the level * Behind the Pot O'Gold * Handle of the Trash Can Cheato Pages *75 points or more in the Pot O'Gold game. *Defeating Canary Mary twice. *40 points or more in the Zubba's Nest game Treble Clef *At the top of the Central Cave only accesable by a cave near the top of the mountain on the outside. Characters * Superstash * Canary Mary * Guffo * Floatus Floatium Creature * Mr. Fit Enemies * Cursed Beehive * Zubba* * Eyeballus Jiggium Plant * Flatso * Pansie * Mingy Jongo (Boss) * banjo and kazooie (turned evil) * mumbo * humba wumba * and all the nice guys tuurn evil * thats how the game ends :D Trivia * This is the one of the two worlds in Banjo-Tooie which don't have five Warp Pads, the other being Cauldron Keep. * Cloud Cuckooland is a slang for a state of unrealistic fantasy. Gallery CC1.jpg|Bee Banjo flying in the exterior of the Central Cavern CC2.jpg|The Garbage Bin and the Entrance. CC3.jpg|The Gold Pot and the wedge of cheese CC4.jpg|The Superior part of the Mountain,Zubba's Nest and Sack Race Track CC5.jpg|The entrance of the Zubba's Nest. CC6.jpg|Blue Mumbo's Skull CC7.jpg|The Red Jelly Castle CC8.jpg|Two Flatso in Central Cavern. truc.png|Easter egg, you can spot faces on the walls|link=Easter Eggs 0A24A34_screen_1212AM.png|The Red Jelly Castle model captured by BottlesGlasses. 0981454_screen_1205AM.png|The Blue Mumbo Skull model captured by BottlesGlasses. 087125C_screen_640PM.png|The Red Mumbo Skull model captured by BottlesGlasses. 041BFD4_screen_901PM.png|The Cheese Wedge model captured by BottlesGlasses. Banjoland Info "Cloud Cuckooland was the last challenge world in Banjo-Tooie. It took L.O.G. a lot of effort to get running smoothly due to its large open nature, and was where Banjo and Kazooie met Mr. Fit." Names in Other Languages de:Wolkenwonneland